


Are You Sure You Want To Go In There?

by nyura_vanko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Demons, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Monsters, Teratophilia, monster girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyura_vanko/pseuds/nyura_vanko
Summary: This Is going to be a collection of drabbles, short stories, and small prompt fills based off of requests on here or on my tumblr.each chapter will be a separate "story" and all will likely be in a reader insert style.Each will be a relationship or interaction between a human (reader) and some kind of monster/supernatural being/demon, etcplease feel free to make a request.





	Are You Sure You Want To Go In There?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from http://xdamonwolfx.tumblr.com/  
> for their character Alhambra, whom they had commissioned from http://coeykuhn.tumblr.com/
> 
> To see the original post with an image of the character, please go here http://xdamonwolfx.tumblr.com/post/163511074464/sink-your-teeth-into-my-flesh-alhambra-is
> 
> And to go to my tumblr to make a request, share a prompt/ headcanon, or just to see my writing or art work, then go here https://fierysins.tumblr.com/

Branches snapped and whipped against your skin, your feet pounding against the earth. All you could hear was your laboured gasps for breath and your rapidly pounding heart. What had started this? Where were you running to? How long had you been desperately trying to outrun him? 

Right now, you couldn’t spare the brain power to remember. You weren’t even sure you would HAVE an answer. It was always so hard to tell with him. From one moment to the next, his mood would shift so suddenly and violently, that you were left almost constantly on high alert. With the way your lungs burned and legs strained like they were ready to give out, you had no doubt he had been toying with you for a while. 

You could hear him now, could tell he was enjoying this thoroughly. He was racing through the shadows, his gaze burning into your skin. Things were heading to a close, and fast. There was no telling what mood he was in right now, no way of telling how this would end up. Perhaps that’s what drew you to him. The uncertainty, the constant thrill and edge of fear. You knew that should probably worry you, was probably unhealthy. You also knew you wouldn’t have it any other way.  
As if sensing your straying thoughts, you heard his deep growl then, and yelped, darting to the side and changing course as he suddenly leapt out and snapped his teeth at the air beside your ankles. He continued like this now, and it was obvious he was guiding you somewhere, herding you like a sheep. 

If you had had the breath to spare, you’d have laughed at the irony of that thought. 

Suddenly you burst out of the tree line, heart lodging itself firmly in your throat as you found yourself racing through a clearing. This was it. Though your mind screamed at you not to be so stupid, your body didn’t listen. Wide eyed, you dared a terrified glance back. Your feet stumbled, and it seemed to be just what he had been waiting for. You barely managed to catch a flash of feral glowing eyes, and terrifying teeth pulled into a deranged mix between smirk and snarl, before he was on you.  
Your body met the ground roughly, air rushing out of your lungs as he pressed you deeply into the earth. It felt strong enough to bruise, but you knew he was stronger than that. You knew he could snap your bones with an easy twitch of his wrist, could shred your fragile human body with a quick swipe of his claws. He was holding back.   
“Awwwww~ Is the little lamb all tired out? No more energy to play?” His smug voice all but purred out.

You felt a shiver run down your spine, feeling the heated puffs of his breath against your sweat soaked skin. He wasn’t even out of breath.  
Now that you were still, you could feel the stinging cuts and scrapes on your arms and face from running so frantically through the trees. Your body ached already, and you could feel your muscles twitching and shaking from the abuse you had put them through. The night was far from over.

Growling at your drifting state of mind again, he snapped those powerful jaws a hairs breadth away from the delicate skin of your throat. Your heart leapt again and a frightened squeak left your chapped lips. Despite your fear, or perhaps because of it, you felt your body begin to react. 

Pausing for a moment, he let out a harsh bark of a laugh, inhaling deeply and pointedly, delighting in the flush of shame that spread across your trembling and exhausted body. 

“Whats this? Hmm?” his deep voice rumbles, before a large clawed hand is suddenly cupping firmly between your legs. 

He lets out a raspy chuckle at the strangled embarrassing squeak you release at his action, and starts firmly palming you as he grins.

“Your scents so rich with fear~” he all but croons, whip like tail cutting through the air excitedly behind him. Shoving his muzzle into your neck, he nuzzles your hammering pulse and slides his tongue over it with a warm broad stroke, continuing to speak after a moment. “but you love it, don’t you? You’re so eager for me~”  
Too embarrassed to speak, and aware that one wrong move could end this night on a completely different note, you remain silent.

Letting out a thoughtful hum, he pulls his hand away from you and shifts slightly behind you. His large clawed palms you slowly, and he chuckles at your continued attempts to remain silent.   
“Come now little lamb….” You hear him shift, and feel your breath hitch as deadly teeth nip lightly at the back of your neck. “How can I know if you don’t speak up?”   
You can tell how much he’s enjoying embarrassing you, enjoying the way you tremble below him in a mix of fear and need. Your breath hitches as he shifts, and you feel those strong thighs settle either side of your smaller body. Your whole body tenses as you feel that powerful maw open wide, sharp teeth lightly scraping against the sides of your neck. All it would take is him to close his jaws, and your certain they would cut through your flesh like butter. You’ve seen what those jaws can do, and much to your shame, the threat of those teeth so close to you, has more desire pooling low in your belly.

He scents this, feels it against his teasing claws, and snickers, enjoying your embarrassment over your bodies reactions. His teeth nip at your small rounded human ears, hot broad tongue stroking over the sensitive skin behind them as he croons in your ear.  
“Tell me little lamb…. What do you want?” he shifts, tail slipping round your hips and yanking them up so that your settled more firmly on your knees, hips raised and chest still forced into the soft earth and grass.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he teases, tone dark as he grinds his hips against you, settling his larger body over you more firmly. There’s no doubt how having you like this affects him. You can feel the evidence pressed firmly against you in this position.  
“I could do it right here… fuck you into the dirt…. Would you like that little lamb?” The smirk in his tone is sharp and eager.  
You feel him still for a moment as you hesitantly mutter a response. His grip tightens on you slightly, and then his free hand is shifting and curling around your throat and jaw. In a shockingly gentle motion, he guides your face until he can look into your eyes. He looks every inch of his hellish nature as he hovers above you. The glow of his eyes somehow making his horns even more apparent. His long white hair drapes partially over his face as he takes the sight of you in, mouth pulling into a terrifying and pleased grin.

“A little louder there pet…. I didn’t quite hear you” Its bullshit. You know it is. He could probably hear your blood pulsing through your veins as though it was echoing over a speaker. He wants to see how embarrassed you grow as you ask him for this. He thrives on how easily he flusters you.

“Y-yes…” you gasp out shakily, absently wondering how you are still so breathless. It feels like hours since he pinned you here. It’s not enough for him though. You know it the second the word leaves your mouth.

His terrifying grin widens, his eyes sparking with a devious glee. “Yes, what little lamb?” his grip tightens on your jaw and throat slightly as you try to glance away. The light prick of his claws acting as a warning.

“Y-yes I want you to f-fu-ck me” Your voice cracks, cheeks burning with shame.   
His eyes spark with and almost manic delight, a somewhat unhinged mix between a giggle and a cackle escaping him.   
“As you wish pet~” He coos.

His tongue slides over your lips briefly, making you gasp in shock. It darts into your mouth for a moment before you find yourself abruptly shoved face first into the dirt and grass again. His hands shift away for all of a second before you feel him grip at your pants. With a sharp jerk, he effortlessly shreds them, impatiently ripping what’s left of them away, ignoring your yelp from the sting of his actions on your skin.

With a pleased rumble, he grips your flesh and squeezes with both large hands, claws biting slightly into your skin. Quickly your embarrassment flares as you realise he’s hungrily raking his gaze over you. Before you can wallow in your embarrassment too much though, a startled gasp is ripped from your throat as you suddenly feel heated puffs of breath against your sensitive flesh. This gives you barely a moment to prepare yourself, before you feel his hot broad tongue sliding eagerly over you.   
Having no other choice, you bury your face into your arms with a flustered moan, trembling as he greedily tastes you, preparing you for what’s to come. It’s a small mercy, one you have no intention of complaining about, quite aware of just how large he is.   
Soon enough your body is trembling, hands clenching in the earth as his tongue curls inside you again and again. At this rate, you’re going to cum just from this. As if reading your thoughts, he pulls back, rasping out a dark chuckle at your whine of loss.

“Hush pet, I’m not done with you yet.” There’s a dark undertone to his words, and they send a shiver down your spine. You’re aware it’s not just fear, and by the way he barks out a sharp laugh, he is too.  
Your heart begins to pound as you feel him settling over you again. The night air is cold on your sweat soaked skin, but his body radiates enough heat to chase it away. You can feel the broad head of him pressing against you, your body trembling as he circles it a few times around your entrance. Slowly, he begins to sink into you, thick length stretching and filling you as he lets out a pleased groan.

Unthinkingly, you bite into your arm, muffling your whimpers as hilts within you. He notices it instantly, and your stomach jolts with fear as his pleasured groan devolves into an angry snarl. His large clawed hand wraps around your throat, tilting your head back to a slightly uncomfortable position, and forcing you to release your arm. Pulling back his hips, he slaps them forward again harshly, forcing out an unhindered cry from your lips. Leaning over you while keeping your head tilted like this, he starts up a punishing pace, long hair hanging down like a curtain. It frames his face and emphasises the hellish glow of his eyes and the threatening glint of his teeth like this. 

“Don’t you DARE silence yourself!” he snaps, looking frenzied and unhinged above you. “You will give every cry, every scream, every moan, to ME!” 

You have no choice other than to obey, sharp cries and choked moans spilling unbidden from your lips as fleshy slaps echo around the clearing. His tail wraps firmly around your waist, his thighs bracketing your own as his powerful hips hammer into you. One of his large clawed hands clutches fiercely at your hip, nails pricking them and causing small pricks of blood to stain your skin. All through this he forces you to keep your head in that position, piercing eyes glaring down at you.   
It’s not until you feel your release closing in on you fast, that he finally lets you go. Both large hands clamp onto your hips, claws biting into your skin, as he thrusts into you in an almost desperate manner. You can do nothing but grip at the ground and hold on for dear life as he takes you, your voice starting to break with how loud he has you crying out.

You can feel as he starts to near the end himself, feeling him throb and his thrusts falter slightly. He releases a thunderous growl before one of his hands lets go of your hips, only to tangle in a large fistful of hair and yank you back and up. Your responding cry is cut off as pain blooms sharply on your shoulder. The pain tips you over the edge and you dazedly register that he’s just bit you. 

Apparently, the tensing of your body is just what he needs as well, since your orgasm forces a pleasured growl from him around his mouthful of flesh. He pushes you back into the dirt then, not releasing his bite. His hips press flush and firmly against you as you feel a rush of liquid heat spill into you. For a while, there’s nothing but silence and the deep pants and gasps of you both. Once he’s content with himself though, he slowly releases your shoulder, licking his teeth clean as he shifts upright. He lets you whimper there as he shifts back and slowly pulls free, seeming deeply pleased with the sight he’s left behind.   
You feel drained and sated, exhaustion settling heavily over you and the aches of all that’s passed starting to firmly set in. After a few moments, you hear him huff, before he’s pulling you up onto his lap and cleaning the blood from your shoulder with smooth broad strokes of his tongue. You know somehow that this time he’s decided to let it scar, as you feel the skin tighten as it heals over, and from the pleased rumble you can feel and hear from his chest, he likes how its turned out.  
Exhaustedly, you try to speak up, voice cracking and faltering from its rough treatment. 

“A-Alhambra..” He huffs again and silences you with a tap of his claws against your throat.

“Hush pet…. Rest…. You’ll be no fun to play with if you have no voice to cry out with.” He rumbles, seemingly calmed a little after getting to have his fun. “I think I’ll keep you a while longer…. You’re so much fun to play with little lamb” With that, he sweeps you up effortlessly, leaving behind what remains of your pants disinterestedly.

You know he’s not safe. You know he’s not sane. You know that one day, He just might be the end of you. But you love the danger of him, love the fear just as much as the gentle moments. You knew what you were getting into when you got involved with the insane demon, and perhaps you’re insane for loving what you both do. 

Honestly? You can’t find it in you to care.


End file.
